


For warmth, of course

by orphan_account



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Aka todd, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda mild, No Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a sofa, bad language, but there all the same, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sharing a bed trope, except in this case the bed is a sofa. Todd's trying to be a good person okay.'Hobbes had given them plenty of blankets and pillows and then retired to his room. Todd, tired and bleary-eyed had practically fallen on the sofa and drifted asleep.It isn't until he wakes up the next morning to see where Dirk had slept that he feels that familair stab of guilt, and his head starts up the usual refrain of 'Asshole'.





	For warmth, of course

Todd hadn't really thought about it, and wasnt that just typical.  
Hobbes had given them plenty of blankets and pillows and then retired to his room. Todd, tired and bleary-eyed had practically fallen on the sofa and drifted asleep.  
It isn't until he wakes up the next morning to see where Dirk had slept that he feels that familair stab of guilt, and his head starts up the usual refrain of 'Asshole'.  
His best friend, a man he is simultaneously in awe of and exasperated by, is sprawled on top of a pile of blankets on the floor. Or rather, he is sprawled slightly left of a pile of blankets on the floor, having fallen off at some point in the night. He's barely asleep, his eyes roving beneath his lids with dark shadows lurking just below them. Todd just knows those are his fault.  
There is no way Dirk slept well on the floor. No way he is comfortable in his current position. And Todd is the one who had taken the sofa.  
Asshole.  
Todd reminds himself he has to try harder. He thought he had been trying harder.  
He vows there and then not to let Dirk spend another night on the floor. But Todd has no intention of sleeping there either. Which means...  
Okay, its fine. He and Dirk have been in weirder situations. And Todd has shared beds with freinds before. It shouldn't be a big deal. It isn't a big deal.  
If he can brighten Dirk's smile, which has been considerably dimmer recently, then it will be worth it.  
Of course, he puts off the suggestion for as long as possible.  
It isn't until that evening, when Dirk is huddled in his mess of Blankets reading a book that Todd makes his attempt.  
'Hey, Dirk?' Todd calls from the sofa. Shit, did that sound forced? He bets his voice sounds weird.  
'Hmm?'  
Dirk looks up and - damn. There are those eyes again. They look raw, and clear in a way that most people's arent.  
And beneath them are those stupid shadows.  
The pang of guilt is immediate. In at the deep end Todd. Go for it.  
'Did you, uh, get much sleep last night?'  
Dirk looks a little offended.  
'Of course I did Todd. I am a normal man who doesn't get nightmares ever. Which means I sleep perfectly well every night and don't actually ever not sleep, really.'  
Todd's eyes widen.  
Dirk had gotten a nightmare? And Todd hadn't even considered that. His friend been locked up in Blackwing for months and of course he got nightmares and Todd hadn't even considered it.  
Asshole.  
A voice in Todd's head, the small part of him that is still mildly obsessed with trashy romance novels, begins hissing from the darkness. Tell him you have nightmares too. Tell him it's okay. Tell him you care.  
'Oh, no. I meant 'cos you were sleeping on the floor. It can't be very, uh, confortable.'  
Its Dirk's turn to widen his eyes.  
'Oh! Riiiight. Right. No, I can sleep just about anyware.' he grins 'I've slept in much worse places than this.'  
Another stab of guilt.  
Dirk probably meant that to be reassuring. It isn't.  
Todd swallows hard and sits up a little straighter.  
One last try. Just ask.  
'Do you want to sleep with me?'  
Dirk blinks.  
Shit. Time to backtrack.  
'On the sofa, I mean. Because its probably cold, on the ground, without a mattress or anything and the sofa will be warmer because I'm on it and its not on the floor so it just. Makes sense.' he knows he's rambling. He can't remember if he's always rambled or if he picked it up from Dirk. 'If you don't want to thats-'  
'No.' Dirk interupts, nodding. He hurries to his feet and points at Todd.  
'You're right. That does make sense. And since I'm a man of logic now then it makes perfect sense that I do the thing that makes the most sense.'  
Todds brain feeds him the basic reply of 'yes.' and by the time he realises he really should have said something else Dirk has dumped a blanket on top of him and has crawled under to lay by his side.'  
A part of Todd vaguely acknowledges that had thought they might top-and-tail. However he supposes he had kinda hoped it would end up this way. They face eachother.  
Dirk grins at him, and his beam is somehow even more powerful at a close distance. The guilt inside melts into fondness.  
'Todd.'  
'Dirk?'  
'Someone should turn the light off.'  
Todd realises that he's right, and that neither of them will get any sleep like this. But its warm. Its warm and comfy and he wants Dirk to get up about as much as he wants to be eaten by a cat-shark.  
Suddenly, the light flickers and goes out. Todd smiles.  
'See. The universe is on our side.'  
Dirk's face is less clear in the dark, but Todd can almost hear his eyebrows knitting together.  
'It doesn't do favours Todd. It must want something.'  
Todd is about to say 'Maybe it just wants us well rested?' when he feels Dirk's lips on his. They are only there for the breifest moment, maybe half a second, but they are soft and unmistakable.  
As soon as Dirk draws back he starts babbling. 'Sorry! I'm so sorry Todd I just- I had a hunch and well when hunches are that strong it's usually best to just - and I wanted to of course, but I shouldn't have and-'  
'Dirk.' Todd laughs 'Dirk. Do you want to kiss me?' There is brief beat where Todd feels like there is a cat sat on his chest.  
'Very much.'  
So Todd kisses him.  
This kiss is longer, but just as soft. Its even warmer now that they are closer, and although Todd's arm snakes around Dirks back nothing feels desperate. It's not rushed, it doesn't feel like they are running out of time or like they're unsure of what's happening. It feels... inevitable. Like this was always going to happen, and they have simply been waiting for this moment to arrive. It feels like reaching a goal. And its comfortable and incredible and Todd is so glad that its happening. Judging by the smile he can feel Dirk pulling he is not the only one.  
Then Todd leans into the kiss and accidentaly pushes Dirk off the sofa.  
The arm Todd has around Dirk's back means he falls aswell.  
Typical.  
'Todd?'  
'Dirk?'  
'You are crushing my leg.'  
They get up, both a little achey and very, very red. Dirk almost falls over again immediately and Todd barely catches him. They find themselves reminded of just how tired they are.  
'Ah. Yes. We should get some sleep, Todd.'  
Todd smiles affectionately.  
'We should.'  
'But can we maybe... talk about this? In the morning, when I'm less fall-ey'  
'I'd like that.'  
They both crawl back onto the sofa, Todd as close to the back as he can be to leave room for Dirk. He doesn't want him falling off again.  
And then they fall asleep. And its peaceful, and quiet, and there are no nightmares.  
And it's warm.


End file.
